


A Tactician's Dilemma

by RebelNoun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Minor Spoilers, Supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelNoun/pseuds/RebelNoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo struggles with opening up and revealing his feelings to the object of his affection.</p>
<p>Based off of the S support between Leo and Corrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tactician's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacredsymbol821](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsymbol821/gifts).



> In this work, Corrin is called Keida because this is being partially written for a friend who may or may not have wanted more Leo x Corrin fluff.

Keida wasn’t surprised that Leo was in the library – that was his second home, effectively. She was, however, puzzled by his apparent disinterest in everything save for a small parcel that he kept turning over in his fingers. She knocked on the door frame, and shrank back somewhat when Leo looked up, his face twisted in a grumpy scowl. “Are…are you okay?”

“Not now.” The curt answer caught her off guard, albeit something that is natural for someone like Leo. But with the way the two had been interacting over the past weeks, it still came as a shock.

“What’s the matter? You can tell me what’s bothering you, you know.” She was trying to sound soft, but she realized just how cutting her words were when he let out a long, disinterested sigh.

“Just leave me alone. Please,” he muttered, not bothering to turn and face her.

Keida merely stood there, slack jawed. “You…surely you don’t mean that. Right?” There were tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She was struggling not to sniffle, and her jaw had started to tremble. It wasn’t normal for him to be this cold. Not like this.

Leo put the parcel down and rubbed his hands over his face. “I…I’m sorry,” he managed to say. “It’s just…I don’t want you seeing me like this.”

Keida walked over and put a gentle hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Leo, there’s no reason to be embarrassed about simply _feeling_ things,” she said. His cheeks reddened, and he shrugged dismissively.

“You don’t understand – no, you _won’t_ understand. Just go. Please.” He cringed at the vitriol in his own voice. _Well…no going back from that_.

She straightened up and ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. “Well, if you think I can’t be a help or you don’t want me to be around, I’ll leave. Let me know if you need anything. _So much for me actually trying to be helpful_ , she thought bitterly. She turned to go with a huff, but stopped when she felt a slight tug on her hand.

“Please forgive me…maybe you can help me out. If you want to, that is.” His voice was heavy with resignation. _There’s no way she’ll help me. Not after that outburst_ , he thought. His breath hitched, however, when he saw Keida sit down and nod, taking his hand in hers. _Well, all or nothing_. “There’s a problem that’s come up, and I can’t for the life of me solve it. Not on my own.”

Keida chuckled. “Something you can’t figure out? I’m impressed.”

Leo smirked. “It’s like this: there’s something that I want, but I have no idea how to go about getting it. I’ve tried thinking my way out of this dilemma but I’m at a loss. I don’t want to just take it, because that would be rash and inappropriate, but I’m not sure if trying to plan it all out is worth it.” _Gods, do I sound stupid_.

“Well, _I_ think some risk would be good for you, Leo.” Keida giggled. “What do you want?”

Leo’s heart had begun to race. “Maybe…maybe this will make it more obvious,” he said, gingerly placing the parcel in the palm of her hand.

Keida cocked her head to the side. It was a simple one, wrapped in brown parchment. Carefully unwrapping it, she revealed a small box, its black velvet soft on her finger tips. She hesitated, only opening it after Leo prompted her to. A small gasp escaped her lips, for nestled within the purple silk inside was a ring, bright silver set with a small ruby, the same color as her eyes, the stone flanked by even smaller diamonds. A simple design, but the simplicity made it that much more stunning. “A…a ring? It’s…it’s beautiful!” _He can’t possibly mean to_ …

_Keen as ever_ , Leo thought sarcastically, allowing himself a small laugh at Keida’s expense. “In case you haven’t noticed, this isn’t a normal ring. It’s…it’s an engagement ring. And I…I bought it for you. You see, being around you and spending time with you has made me so happy. And it’s good, pure happiness, like everything in my life finally makes sense. I tried holding back but…that hasn’t really worked out now, has it.”

Keida could feel the tears coming again, but they were good tears this time, not the bitter ones from earlier. “Surely you don’t actually mean…”

Leo couldn’t help but chuckle. “Dear, dear Keida. Can’t you see I’ve fallen in love with you? Will you do me the honor of accepting this ring?”

“I…I don’t know what to say!”

“I know this is all sudden, and it’s probably the last thing you expected me to say, but…it’s all I’ve been able to think about recently, so…do you feel the same way?”

His answer came in the form of a kiss, long and slow but littered with light chuckles. Keida cupped his chin in her hand. “ _Yes_.”

Leo blushed at that. While he had been hopeful, he hadn’t actually expected her to say yes. “R-really? You’re not just saying that?”

“Of course not!” Keida pouted. “I genuinely feel the same. Granted, these feelings are somewhat unexpected…but I like them. And to be frank, I’m glad you brought it up, because I probably wouldn’t have. And don’t worry, I’ll still try my hardest for you!”

She would’ve continued had it not been for Leo shushing her with a finger pressed against her lips. “You’re perfect the way you are, Keida.” He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

“So, Leo,” Keida said, a hint of mischief creeping into her voice. “How do we tell Xander?”


End file.
